


Confidence

by Twintaileddragon



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Ghirahim's fablous poses, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Relationship(s), making stuff up, unspecified universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twintaileddragon/pseuds/Twintaileddragon
Summary: Ganondorf now has his own kingdom and with it comes a slew of problems with leadership. Luckily, he can delegate some of his duties to his 3 best minions, which also happened to be the biggest screw up's in all the land. When livestock starts going missing around the country, Ganon trusts his bumbling buffoons to find the cause but are you, Ghirahim and Zant ready to work together again?





	1. Chapter 1

"Ugh." The dark skinned man groaned, sitting upon his showy throne. You stood beside his throne, transcribing the conversation between him and this peasant. You hated when it was your turn to stay in the throne room and take note. You preferred to be out in the field with your friends. The quirky Twili creature and the flamboyant demon Lord. You smiled just thinking about those idiots. So many places you would rather be than here.  
"but King Ganondorf-"  
"Look, I cannot control your live stock going missing. This is not a matter for my military-"  
"but it is my liege!" the peasant cried. "I supply the Royal Kitchen and I have no beef or milking cows."  
"Well then you better find a way to supply my castle with provisions. Otherwise, you'll be in far deeper trouble." Ganondorf said darkly. The peasant man began to crying, prompting you to doodle a tiny picture of the little bald man crying. It seemed odd to you. Surely, this was a crime that Ganon would want to look into it. Someone is robbing the crown, essentially. Ganon's stupid lizafos guards toddled around the throne room, prepared to throw out the peasant at word go. He groveled for a few more minutes before the king lost his patience, motioning for the man to be forcibly removed. He begged the entire way out, Lizafos dragging the man out in a rather awkward manner, pulling him by his foot. Ganon stood, leaving his throne and motioning for you to follow. You nodded, always 2 steps behind your master.  
"Would you like to keep these transcriptions or do you not wish to keep the notes of this counsel?"  
"Burn them."  
"Of course, your highness." You said, ripping the page out of your little book. "Is there anything you need me to do?"  
"I need you to put an order into my royal ...dressing- what department is in charge of making my attire?"  
"We have some guy chained in the basement... I think his name is Phil."  
"Alright, take note," You prepared your notebook, "I want a a cape that depicts me stomping on the back of a Hylian Soldier. I want the trim gold, I don't know what color's I'm thinking of.... tell Phil to use his best judgement."  
"Of Course."  
"Put in an order for a new outfit for you as well." You were caught off guard by the last request. You stopped walking, the King continuing as if you never stopped. You grinned and caught back up with your master.  
"Thank you, Sir.... What about the others-" He let out a scoff, shaking his head in disappointment.  
"Have you even heard the latest debaucal?"  
"No, Sir."  
" Blew up a farm off the east end of my borders." You stifled a laugh, not wanting to anger the King mid-rant. "Unbelievable. It's almost as if they have no sense of responsibility." Ganondorf groaned loudly, before lowering his voice to a whisper. "And I didn't want to admit it but I have a nagging suspicion that those goons are behind the missing cows."  
"....Why?"  
"I have no idea." He admitted, arriving at large double doors to reveal the room that you share with Zant and Ghirahim. Ganondorf's royal bed chambers were on the other side of the room his commandants shared. You had to pass through their room to arrive at him. It was the only time you even got to see Ghirahim and Zant anymore. You missed field work. "I'm telling you, I missed when I had you all in the works together. Granted, you 3 were all huge fuck ups... but when there was 3 of you, you were all at least able to keep each other in check." He stopped outside of his bed chamber door. You were not allowed to follow. "Get that order into Phil, who will now be known as the Garment Department." He said, as if that name was clever. " Make sure the material for your clothes is durable, because as of tomorrow, you are back in the field with those morons." He walked into his room, giving you your assignment as the door fell to a close. "Your first order of business is to find out what is going on back on that peasant's farm."

  


Ghirahim sashayed into the commandant room, discussing something with the Twilidiot, Zant. Zant had a glazed over look on his face, as if their latest assignment had taken it's toll on him. The demon grinned, eyeing you. You lied on your bed, cuddled up with a good book. The demon tip toed to you, looking at your book over your shoulder. Zant threw himself face first into his bed.  
"So, what are you reading?"  
"Trashy romance novel."  
"Sex?"  
"Nah, My head hurts." The demon flicked the side of your head playfully, giving an evil laugh.  
"Oh darling, I can fix that."  
"You guys kill me with this stuff." Zant said, his voice severely muffled through the comforter of his bed. Flirting was common among you two. Ghirahim would often let out saucy remarks and you would snap back with something equally salacious. You both once made Zant vomit with an intense back and forth. You always assumed it was the reason you were taken off of your duties.  
"So, Any interesting visits today?"  
"Some guy's cows are going missing." You said, licking your finger and turning the page. "Boss thinks your idiots are behind it."  
"Certainly not!" Zant yelled, suddenly filled with energy. "We would never-"  
"Well," Ghirahim interrupted. "Not never... Just not recently." The demon snapped his fingers, his leotard fading into diamonds. The demon didn't give two shits about being nude in front of you both. Honestly, he preferred it. It was comfortable AND it had the added bonus of making you look away in discomfort. He crawled into his bed and let out a satisfied sigh. "I'm so prepared to relax."  
"Long day of doing nothing?"  
"Excuse you, princess, but I have had a long day of public relations. How was the busy day of the royal scribe?"  
"Actually," You started smugly, your excitement nearly bursting at the seams. "I'm not on scribe duty after tonight."  
"Did he catch you doodling again?" Zant asked. "Oh! Are you going back to kitchen duty! You make great sweet breads!"  
"WILL YOU 3 SHUT THE HELL UP IN THERE!" You all heard burst from the King's door. You continued your conversation in a hushed tone.  
"No, I'm rejoining you guys in the field-"  
"NO!" Ghirahim said in excitement, prompting a slew of angry curses to leave the King's room. You guys apologized, waiting a few moments before restarting the conversation. "That's amazing. Oh, it will be just like it used to be."  
"With any luck. I'm picking up my new threads tomorrow morning from the Garment Department."  
"Aw, Phil has a title now?" Ghirahim cooed.  
"I'm so proud of him." Zant said, again muffled by his comforter.  
"WILL YOU ALL PLEASE JUST GO TO SLEEP. By the goddesses, these morons." With that, there was nothing else to do but go to sleep.

 

Not having to actually sleep, the demon Lord just lied there, relaxing while the light snores of his team mates filled the air. He could always sleep if he really wanted to but he enjoyed this quiet time. He looked over to the bed to his left. The bed flush against the wall was empty, a spot for a 4th member should they ever get one. You used to sleep there. However, in light of how intense you and the demon flirted, Ganondorf moved you to the bed on the other side of the room, next to Zant's. Ghirahim missed looking directly to his left and seeing your sleeping face. Instead of staying up and torturing himself with memories, the sword spirit decided to go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The team woke immediately as the kings doors slammed open. They rose immediately, bowing to their king as he walked through the room. Ganon groaned, never happy with their speed. You were still a little tired, staggering a little in your bowing position. Zant, you were pretty sure, was still asleep while standing and Ghirahim was still naked. You rolle dyoru eyes, knowing that the king would not be happy about that. He never is. Ganon scanned the room, looking for something to bitch about.  
"Zant, your bed is not made, it's also atrocious."  
"My apologies my liege." Zant said, immediately fixing his bed. The king continued to look around, his eyes falling on the demon. He pinched the bridge of his nose, groaning with annoyance.  
"And Ghirahim.... put some clothes on."  
"aw darn." Ghirahim feigned disappointment. You held your breath as Ganondorf looked in your direction . He looked you head to toe, taking his time to find something wrong. You squirmed uncomfortably. Ultimately, he couldn't find anything so he continued his walk to the door.  
"Before you leave, give your scribe equipment to a lizafos. Any Lizafos, they're all equally useless. And in case you get into trouble, take the riding boars." He mumbled as he walked out of the room. You let out a sigh of relief, happy that the king didn't berate you. Ghirahim snapped his fingers, dressing himself. Zant finished his bed and threw  himself onto it, mussing it up again.  
"Congratulations, little one." Ghirahim said, mocking you. "You weren't yelled at this morning."  
"That makes it 3 mornings in a row. A new record." You said proudly. The demon rolled his eyes.  
"Oh yes, Such an accomplishment.  
"  How is my bed atrocious?" Zant wondered aloud.  
"It's filled with crumbs, Zant, Dear."  
"I snack a lot..." He said simply. Zant stretched out his back, letting out a happy sigh. "So! What is our first move?"  
"We're headed down to the farm- Well, After our leading lady here picks up her clothes from the garment department." Ghirahim snapped a mirror into existence, fixing his hair. "In fact, let me head down there with you. I need to put in a few orders."  
"Do you have the authority to put in orders?"  
"Now dear," He started, walking over and cupping your face in his hands. "I won't tell if you won't." You paused in that close position for a minute before Zant began to awkwardly shuffle foot to foot.  
"So... You guy's are just going to stay like that or-"  
"Zant," Ghirahim broke away suddenly. "You head to the farm. We won't be long."

 

 

Ghirahim loved how dark the basement dungeon was, Meanwhile, you didn't enjoy it, often tripping on your own feet in the dark. The saucy demon would often chuckle at your lack of coordination. Phil's cell was incredibly well lit, compared to the surrounding dinginess. He sewed in the center, the wall decorated with things he had made and fabric that he was to work with later. Phil was a sweet little bald man who always looked like he hadn't slept in years. He looked up, hearing the foot steps in front of his open cell. Of course it was open, Phil was basically family. He beamed, seeing you and Ghirahim in front of him.  
"My Favorite odd couple!" He said, not stopping his work. "Are you here for the King's Cape? I finished it last night."  
"No, I'm here to pick up my clothes." You said sweetly. The thin man pointed his sewing needle to the wall and your jaw dropped. Ghirahim blinked a few times before he closed his mouth tight, trying not to let his laugh free.  
"It's right there. Do you like it?"  
"Um-" You didn't know what to say. The clothes were nice. Incredibly nice. The dark red was fancy, and you like how the top shows a modest amount of cleavage. You could even deal with the white belt. The problem was the gold and white diamond patterns. You looked over at Ghirahim and then back to the outfit, You can only imagine what he's thinking.  
"Oh this is too perfect." Ghirahim snorted, finally letting it out.  
"It's a little revealing... isn't it?"  
"It's the cut out diamonds on the thighs, isn't it?"  
"Well..... Yes?"  
"I love it." Ghirahim added. You looked to him, glaring at the demon. Of course he likes it. He walked closer to you, guiding you to the wall that your ensemble was hanging on. The demon was mumbling some things to himself, probably wondering what he could do with your hair that would also model you after him.  
"I knew you would my Lord," Phil started, continuing to work on whatever he was previously sewing." I modeled it after your outfit, since you 2 are so close."  
"This isn't happening."  
"Now, Now, little protege." Ghirahim said, pulling you into a hug. "You'll look fantastic. Look, the choker is metal, and I am loving the white diamond patterns, oh they're just cute. And that belt! Oh Phil, you have an eye for beauty."  
"Kill me."  
"Not yet, dove. Not yet. Phil, I need 6 outfits please." Ghirahim started out of nowhere. You had almost forgotten that he was planning to lie about that. You sighed, ready to watch this unfold.  
"Oh wow, 6? How'd you get Ganondorf to approve of such a request." Your eyes shifted to Ghirahim, who simply smiled. It was all lies. Ganon would never approve something like that. Not with the shortage of resources.  
"Oh you know, just being the best soldier I can be... you know what, I want 24." You snapped your head in the demon lord's direction. He winked, confident that he was going to get his outrageous amount of clothes. You shook your head, turning your attention back to this outfit. Did Ganon know about this? Did he sign off on this outfit resembling Ghirahim so much?  
"Oh, 24! Wowie, you must be working yourself to the bone out there!" Phil Marveled, still not piecing together that Ghirahim was lying.  
"Yes, I am nothing if not thorough with my work."  
"Then I guess you're nothing." You said under your breath, causing the demon to jab you with his elbow. Phil asked Ghirahim the normal questions, measurements and such. In the mean time, you took your new outfit off the wall and slunk off to get dressed. You had an important mission today.


	3. Chapter 3

"I hate these strappy sandals," You groaned, walking with your team through the little farm. Zant had gathered all the information ahead of time. The last thing left to do was investigate the farm. You were frustrated. Zant was running around somewhere else so the only one to hear your grief was Ghirahim and he didn't really care.  
"Maybe you shouldn't have worn sandals to a farm, honey. There's mud everywhere."  
"Noted." You said, venom dripping from your words. "So, What kind of evidence are we even looking for?"  
"You know, obvious stuff. A glove or maybe a written confession." Ghirahim joked, leaning on a disgruntled cow. You scoffed, walking off to a large barn where you could hear Zant annoying some animals. You entered the barn cautiously, relaxing upon seeing Zant sitting on a horse.  
"Hey Zant. Find anything?"  
"I haven't really looked." He admitted, petting the horse. "Maybe this guys cows are just running away?"  
"Maybe." You started, scanning the barn floor for anything. You couldn't return to Ganon empty handed. There had to be something. A carcass, a bone, anything. You looked back to Zant, who had clearly already checked out for the week. "Who's your friend?" You asked suddenly, making Zant chuckle.  
"Butt cup."  
"You named someone else's horse, Butt Cup?"  
"That's the name on her stall!" Zant said, pointing to a high rafter with the name BUTT CUP burned into the aged wood. This must be a typo. You looked at it for a little while longer, noticing a muddy footprint was between the 2 words. You sighed.  
"Zant, you idiot. It's probably Buttercup." You started climbing the rafters, listening to Zant talk about how he'd prefer it to be called Butt Cup. You smiled, reaching the name. You begin to scrape off the mud, thinking nothing of it until your hand scrapes against thin tin. You gasp as the little metal piece falls to the stall floor, where Zant picks it up.  
"You found something! Come look at this!"  
"I'm trying, I need to climb down." While you searched for your footing you listened to the Twili marvel at the object. From what you could gather, he recognized it but didn't know where he recognized it from. Youput your foot down on, what you thought, was a beam, ungracefully falling to the stall floor where Zant almost immediately picked you up. He poked your forehead with the little metal piece.  
"Congratulations, You found a crest!" Zant said, laying the thing on your nose. Your eyes widened in panic as you scurried to your feet, grasping the piece in your hands.  
"This is a Hylian Crest!?" Zant cocked his head to the side. "What the hell is this things doing way out here? This isn't a Hylian Province!"  
"How am I supposed to know?" You sighed. Of course Zant did not understand rhetorical questions. "Ghirahim might know!"  
"We didn't even fight the Hylians for this Kingdom, Ganon built it up himself.... Are they trying to invade..."  
"We could ask Ghirahim-"  
"But why are they taking cow-"  
"HEY!" Zant yelled, making your ears ring. "ASK GHIRAHIM."  
"Geez, okay, Zant. I'm not deaf."  
"Could have fooled me." Zant mounted Buttercup again, trotting around the barn once more. You rolled your eyes and walked off to find Ghirahim.

 

Naturally, the diva was sitting under a tree, not doing any work. He was relaxed, leaning against the trunk and humming. He must have sensed you coming, greeting you without opening his eyes.  
"Zant driving you insane?"  
"We found something."  
"MmmHmm." He opened his palm, urging you to hand it over. After plopping it in his hand he opened his eyes, his relaxed demeanor immediately dissipating. "The fuck is this?"  
"It's a Hylian Crest. I found it-"  
"Yeah, I can see that. I'm talking about it being covered in shit."  
"Actually it's mud..."  
"Oh, So you KNEW it was dirty and put it on my pristine white glove ANYWAY!" He complained dropping the crest on the ground. "Do you have ANY idea how hard it is to keep my white's white?"  
"Why don't you change to one of those 24 outfits you had to order-"  
"It's the principal!" He stomped his foot, unwittingly splashing mud. He held his breath for a moment, feeling the tiny splashes on his leg. He took in a deep breath, closing his eyes to calm himself. "We're leaving. This investigation is KILLING ME!"

 

 

"I see..." Ganon said, absorbing everything that was being said. The Hylian Crest? Way out here? Could they be threatening his kingdom? By taking cows? He would have to think about this. War with a neighboring kingdom was not what he wanted right now. He was settling into his kingship. "Thank you for your report, You all may go." The bowed, briskly excusing themselves before the King called back to them. "Oh but, Ghirahim. You stay. I need to tell you something funny that Phil told me...." You and Zant snickered, hearing Ghirahim walk back and explaining himself. Eventually, the walk made Ganonodorf's scolding fade away. You and Zant were quiet, mostly. The Twili was whistling. You were just enjoying the walk until his whistling ceased. Instantly, he asked a question.  
"Do you love Ghirahim?" You smiled, chuckling lightly.  
"That diva?"  
"Well Your new clothes match." You rolled your eyes, "I feel left out... Should I wear diamonds too!"  
"Try not to sound so excited." You joked, "But seriously. No. I'm not in love with Ghirahim. He annoys me."  
"How so."  
"To start with," You leaned against the room door, walking into the commandant bedroom and throwing yourself on yoru bed. Zant sat on the edge of his, awaiting your list. "Ghirahim is annoying. He thinks he's so cool and beautiful and I mean he is but he's so arrogant about it. I mean, just because he's really hot he thinks he can act however he wants. Ugh and that temper!"  
"Sounds like you like him." Zant mumbled.  
"I mean, yeah, we're friends.... but he's kind of an ass. And he's always naked in here! Like we WANT to see that. I get it, it's impressive, Sheath your sword already." You complained. It was silent for a minute. Zant wanted to say something but the Twili was interrupted with Ghirahim entered. Slamming the door, the demon threw himself on his bed.  
"Life isn't fair!"  
"Awww did he deny those 24 outfits?"  
"Oh no. He approved of them."  
"Wait what?"  
"He said I can get them but We have to solve the mystery behind the Hylian Crest! For every day that passes that I don't make progress. He's going to give 1 outfit to a Lizafos!"  
"Aww," Zant cooed. "They'd look so adorable-"  
"YOU'RE NOT HELPING."  
"Well maybe this will help!" Zant started. You raised a brow, worried about what was going to happen. "She says that you're impressive naked."  
"Zant!?"  
"Oh really?" His mood turned around immediately, striking a confident pose. "Can't hide your desire's for me?" He snapped his fingers, his clothes disappearing into diamonds. You shrieked, throwing a pillow across the room and the revealing demon.  
"Put that thing away!"  
"Oh you'll tell Zant you want me but you won't tell me?" He pouted. Zant had already thrown himself into his bed face first, to avoid this debaucal. Right then, Ganondorf entered the room. He took one look at you 3 and sighed, going to his chambers and grumbling.  
"My Goddesses, are these REALLY my most useful soldiers."


End file.
